


Good, Bad and Inbetween

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Other tags to be added, Romance, Some comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are naturally good, some people are naturally evil. Of course, there's everyone else that toes the line between the two. Now the real question is, when do you cross that line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good, Bad and Inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know. I shouldn't be posting ANOTHER work when I have so many already on the go, but trust me. I needed something to refresh my brain for ideas for my other works and this story is already pre-written as this story, the one you're about to read, is a re-write of the story I wrote WAY back when Storm Hawks was still airing. I originally had it up on FanFiction but took that, and all my other Storm Hawks stories down because most, if not all, were incomplete and weren't going to be completed. This one was completed, it just, well, to be blunt, it was horrible. Like, TERRIBLE but now I plan to fix it! So, please bear with me.
> 
> Also, if you want more Storm Hawks or just really good stories in general, check out FuryOfTheBlackbird if you haven't already, here and on FanFiction.

The leaves had just begun to change colours, gorgeous shades of reds, oranges and yellows graced the tree branches, even the ground once the leaves were plucked off by the wind. The early morning sun cast a dreamlike have over everything, the small town lighting up as everyone began to shift from their beds, adults up for work, parents easing their children from their slumbers to send them off to school.

With the time just barely passing 6:30, a pair of friends were already walking toward the dreaded high school, warm coats on, their breath and heat from their thermos fogging up the lenses of their spectacles. The month older of the two, Sapphire, wore nothing but blacks and dark colours, having very little colour in her wardrobe, forcing her ghostly white skin to contrast violently. Her emerald eyes were half closed, dozing in and out of their conversation, her black hair pulled into a high high ponytail.

Walking next to her, was her good, if only, friend, Amber. She more a bit more of lighter colours, her pale skin blending in more with her clothing choice while her hair, a darker blonde, hung loose around her shoulders, still growing from her summer trim.

School had always been a dreaded subject for the two, both wanting nothing more then to sit at their computers and let their imaginations go, typing whatever came to mind, then sitting and listening to drawling lectures followed by school work, Sapphire especially despising the thought of the group project she was meant to work on with other students she could careless about getting to know. “Couldn’t we, I dunno, maybe slept a half hour longer?” she suggested, looking down at the leaves crunching under their feet.

“If we did, we can say goodbye to lunch.” Amber glanced over to Sapphire. “If we don’t get this math homework done, you know what Mr. Dindichi does.”

Rolling her eyes, Sapphire fiddled with he lid of her thermos. “Still doesn’t mean I wanna do it.”

“I don’t either but I really don’t want to have the punishment more, so, that ways out not wanting to do the work, right?”

“Guess so.” deciding for a different topic, Sapphire began, “Do you want to come over after school and marathon Storm Hawks?”

Amber laughed, shifting her backpack on her shoulders. “Is that even a question you should ask?”

Sapphire laughed as well. “Yeah, dumb question.”

With the mood changed from the forbidding topic of classwork, arriving to school felt like no time at all. With one last laugh, Sapphire’s mood fell again, frowning up at the building they stood in front of. “Well, here now. Might as well get this over with.”

Amber clapped her on the back. “Exactly.”

Entering the school, heading to their lockers was automatic, a ritual done daily for what felt like years longer then reality. “When do we have math?” Sapphire asked, trying to open her locker, having to try two times before the lock finally popped open.

“Second class of the day.” Amber replied, shucking off her backpack, setting it on the hook inside the locker, then unzipping it. “Which means we have now and one break to finish up.” she pulled out her math text book and notebook. “Ready?”

“Don’t have a choice.” Sapphire sighed, but grabbed her own notebook and text book before closing the locker and sliding down the metal surface to sit at the base. “Let’s get this over with.”

There was silence between the two save the occasional gab about a question. They hardly noticed that more and more students were filling up the halls. “Skip out on homework again?”

That voice did catch their attention, forcing them to tear their eyes from their nearly completed work to meet the eyes of one of their other good friends, Ron. “Yep.” Sapphire sighed. “But! We are almost done thankfully.”

Ron squatted down in front of them, looking over their work. “We haven’t gotten to this lesson yet.” he observed.

“We’re always bit of ahead of you.” Amber smiled. “That’s just how Mr. Dindichi is.”

“Good point.” he sat down, crossing his legs. “So, you two have any plans after school?”

“Why?”

“Parents are outta town and I’m gonna be bored outta my mind!” he threw up his arms. “So, I was thinking why don’t you two and Alan come over for movie night, or somethin’.”

“Movie night? Yeah, I’m up for it.” Sapphire shrugged.

“Me too.”

“Great! Now I just gotta find Alan and ask him.”

“I found you, actually.” Alan said, leaning over Ron. “What did you wanna ask?”

“We’re havin’ a movie night t’night. Wanna come?”

Alan frowned, sitting next to him. “I’d like too, but I have to babysit my little brother tonight.”

“Really? Damn. Next time?”

“Next time, definitely.”

“Awesome!”

 Amber laughed then remembered her and Sapphire’s plan. “Hey, what about our Storm Hawks marathon?”

“We can do that instead.” Ron suggested. “We can save movie night until Alan can come.”

“Sounds good.” Sapphire said.

“Then we’ll do that. We’ll have a Storm Hawks marathon.” Ron said.

Amber sighed, resting the back of her head against the locker door. “I know this is going to sound stupid, but, do you three ever think about other dimensions?”

“Other dimensions?” Alan asked, resting back on his hands.

“Yeah, like…a dimension full of cartoon characters.” she met Alan’s eyes. “A dimension where the Storm Hawks were real.”

Ron laughed. “If only. I’d move there in a heartbeat!”

“I think all of us would.” Sapphire said. “I wouldn’t have any problems living on the Condor.”

already imagining her place on the team, she released a dreamy sigh, already feeling her energy weapon in her hands.

“I’d rather be on Cyclonia.” Amber said. “I know it’s the evil spot but, I’ve always wanted to get under the Dark Ace’s skin and see if he’s really that mean.”

“Probably is. He was made to be the villain and we know what he did to Lightning Strike.” Ron waggled his finger. “I wouldn’t want anything to do with him.”

“He’d probably be too busy with Snipe.” Alan snickered. “or Ravess.”

“Or Master Cyclonis! We can’t forget her.”

“Mm, yeah, good point.”

Soon enough, the warning bell for their first class rang. Students who were idle in the halls began to filter toward their classrooms, some teachers standing by the door to greet their students while handing out their next lesson, others waited at their desks. “Well, I guess that means the school days started.” Amber mused, taking her backpack from the locker then closing it, locking it up, Sapphire doing the same. “Have fun at class you three.” she said over her shoulder, waving as she headed off to art.

Sapphire waved after her then followed Alan and Ron down the hall, each of their classes a room away from each other. “Have fun in Social and Science.” Sapphire waved, entering her English class, not looking forward to the rest of the day which meant, for her, the day travel slow. Thankfully, by the time it was lunch, the drowsiness that plagued her being all morning had started to lift. “Sapphire, hang on.” Amber muttered, grabbing her arm.

Stumbling at the sudden halt, Sapphire faced her friend. “What?”

“Look at that.” Following Amber’s gaze, Sapphire found the odd door that had Amber entranced. Unlike all the doors they had seen in the school, made of wood, this one was made of metal with blue vein like markings etched into it. Looking around, Amber found they were the only two that were intrigued by such a door. “Has this always been here?” she asked.

Sapphire shook her head. “Don’t think it has.” stepping forward, she reached out, hand laying against the metal, feeling the coolness against her skin. “I don’t know how we open it.”

Amber now stood beside her, eyes scanning for anything, a doorknob or intend that would allow them entrance. Nothing. “Weird.” she knocked on it, the metal giving an odd solid echo.

“There you two are!” they were jerked forward when Ron slung his arms around their shoulders. “Was lookin’ for you!” his smile slowly fell when he saw their eyes still glued to the door. “What?” though he couldn’t see what had them so invested. “You two okay?”

About to open her mouth, wanting to ask if he didn’t see the door, she chose agains it, knowing it would both make her and Sapphire look crazy as well as she already knew the answer. He couldn’t. “We’re fine. We were just talking.”

“‘bout what?”

“How excited we were for the Storm Hawks marathon tonight.” Sapphire chimed in. “Anyway, lunch. I’m starved.”

“So am I. I bet Alan already grabbed us a table in the cafeteria.”

Ron walked ahead of them, thus they bad this quick. “Meet here after school. We’ll hide under the clothes in the lost and found then wen the lights go out, we’ll check out the door.” Amber said, holding out her hand.

“Meet here after school.” Sapphire repeated, shaking Amber’s hand before they took off after Ron.

 

____________________________________________

 

Surprisingly, their plan had worked. They had hid as they said they would and when the lights went out, they crawled from their hiding spot.

With the mini-flashlights on their keychains, they lit up the area in front of them, doing their best to rush toward the door. Unlike the day, this time, the door had a knob. “Well, should we open it?” Sapphire asked.

“We didn’t hide out for nothing.” Amber said, swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. Reaching froward, her fingers curled around the metal knob then looked at Sapphire. “Ready?”

Sapphire hesitated before grabbing the doorknob as well. “Ready.”

Both took a moment to gather their nerves before their opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please bear with me. I know the idea may not be original, but it's a re-write of my old work when I was so much younger thinking I was the greatest writer I could ever be and trust me when I say, as I look at the first version of this story, I was way off on that statement.


End file.
